


Soggy Pringle

by LadyBoobsTammy



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoobsTammy/pseuds/LadyBoobsTammy
Summary: After the filming of the Roadblock reaction video, Adam decides to show Ross how well behaved his submissive, Jack is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to be written, and fuck it, I decided to write it.

Jack noticed Adam's eyes light up when Ross was talking about the soggy pringle challenge. 

Jack noticed Adam's pants get tighter and he knew that his Dom had an idea in his head.

What he didn't notice was Adam whisper to Ross. And he was about to have a fantasy indulged.

\----

Roadblock was over and Jack went to grab his coat, he felt an all too familiar tug in his hair. 

"Not so fast boy." The unmistakable voice of Pacitti floated into his ear. "You're coming with me." Adam dragged him into the communal area. "No matter what happens, you are not to cum." Adam lets his hair go and pushes him towards a table. 

Laying there, innocently, is a single pringle. Jack looks at Adam a bit confused and his eyes flash when Ross comes into the room. 

"Adam has been telling me you're a good boy for him." Ross said as he approached him. Jack's eyes flash to Adam and his Dom gives him the 'Don't you dare move' look. "I wonder if you'll be a good boy for me." Ross rips Jack's tshirt open, his hairless chest feeling the cold instantly. Ross lets out a growl and attaches his lips to one of Jack's nipples. 

"You taste good boy, not as good as Ben of course, but good enough."Ross commented.

Jack lets out a whimper, his legs shaking, his nipples have always been a tender area, Adam once spent 2 hours torturing them with clamps, feathers and a cane. 

"Now Jack, lets see who has to eat the soggy pringle, shall we?" Adam asked while taking his trousers off. Ross moved down and slipped Jack's trousers off. Ross moved back and took his own trousers off and moved Jack so he was in front of the pringle. 

Adam and Ross started to wank so Jack joined in. He felt the tingles, the throbbing of his cock in his hand and felt his legs shake. Jack tilted his head back and enjoyed the feeling of being utterly exposed, enjoyed the feeling of his cock finally getting some friction.

'No matter what happens, you are not to cum.' Adam's words shout themselves in his head. His eyes snapped open and he realised what was happening. 

The pringle was already covered and both men were done. 

"Guess its you." Adam done his pants up and came around to Jack, he gripped his hair and pushed him to his knees. "Open up slut." Jack's mouth instantly fell open and Ross picked the pringle up. 

"He really is a good boy." Ross complimented. "Wonder if I can get Ben as well behaved as him." he mused. 

"Just put it in his mouth." Adam kept an iron grip on Jack's jaw as Ross put the pringle in his mouth. Jack groaned, the saltiness of the pringle and the taste of cum combining in his mouth. Adam slid his hand down his pants, jerking him off the only way he knew how.

Jack chewed the pringle and after he swallowed, Ross gave him a glass of water. He gulped the water down.

"I'm going to go." Ross gathered up his stuff. "Thank you." He said to the couple and got no response. Jack was curled into his Dom while Adam expertly toyed with him. 

And what a sight it was.


End file.
